The Rising Moon
by Limphidora
Summary: Luna is free from the moon and has gotten rid of all those bad feelings, yay! Well, actually she hasn't, they were amplified while she was on the moon. And she's out to take back what's hers, she out for Equestria. Rated T for slight language and violence.


**The Rising Moon**

**Prologue: The Lunar Celebration**

Tears run down my face, staining my dark blue coat, I can't believe it, I just can't. Today was supposed to be mine! Mine and mine alone! Today was The Lunar Celebration, I finished my winter constellations and made a wonderful design in the moon! Today everypony was supposed to celebrate my beautiful night, there were meant to be parties and this evening they were supposed to go and out and see my night, celebrate it. Today was the day where I stepped out of Tia's shadow and was my own mare!

Nobody came. Nobody even remembered The Lunar Celebration. The moon is setting and the Tia should be rising the sun soon. I flew all around Equestria, through the entire day and night. Where there should've been parties, there were regular work days. Where there should've been stargazers, there was empty air. Even Tia forgot. My own damn sister forgot! Am I really that unmemorable?! Is my night that easy to forget?!

Pulling my favorite moon-shaped pillow, I sob into it. How could this happen? Why? Why does everypony always forget any celebration that has to do with my night? And yet, they always remember Tia's Summer Sun Celebration. I feel sick, I just wish somepony would remember me and my night.

Is it a crime to want to be loved like my sister is? Is it wrong to think that everypony should love me too? Have I done something wrong? Is the sun really better than the moon? It sure seems that way. No! My moon is not any lesser than the sun, just as I am not any lesser than Celestia! Maybe I shouldn't let Tia rise the sun, maybe then the ponies will see my beautiful night and come to realize that it is important too.

Maybe then they would recognize me as their princess too. As of right now, they see me as Celestia younger sister, if they see me at all. And it's not like she does anything to correct it. She relishes in their love, she sees my depression, she sees how the ponies ignore me and reject me. Yet, she turns the blind eye and acts like she doesn't even know.

She goes on and on about friendship, peace, equality, and recognizing everypony. I always laugh when she talks about not leaving anypony out, I mean, she leaves me out all the time. When she goes to banquets, she tells me I can't go because I need my sleep or she needs her time alone with her subjects. Now that I think about it, she barely lets me out of the castle other than to raise and lower the moon. She makes up some excuse that my health is poor and I should sleep and blah, blah, blah.

But I can't bring myself to hate her, she's my sister after all. I should just go ask her to not rise the sun, I'll explain to her and she'll understand. It's perfect! I sit up, wiping the tears away from my cheeks and smile. Getting off my bed, I walk to the mirror to make myself presentable. Looking at my reflection, I grimace. My mane is tangled and wild, there are bags under my eyes, as well as the blue in my eyes is a bit off, also the shape of my iris is more snake-like.

Well, appearances don't matter, it's my sister, she doesn't care! I begin trotting as I make my way through the castle to Tia's study. After about five minutes of full on galloping, I arrive at her study. Breathing heavily, I look out the window, the sky is getting increasingly brighter, but it's not too late! I push the door open and sort of skip in smiling at my sister whom was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork and stuff.

"Tia!" I sing, still smiling happily.

She looks up, a tired look on her face. "What, Luna?"

I bounce up to her, giving my best smile and begin explaining what I want.

"Tia, could you please not rise the sun today because nopony remembered my Lunar Celebration yesterday and I want ponies to see my night because then they'll love my like they love you!"

I finish and look expectantly at her. While I was talking, she had begun working again and as I finished, she looked back up with an irritated look.

"Luna! I have no time for your games today, go bathe, you look awful!"

And with that she dismissed me and shattered my heart. I could feel the tears bubbling back up. My face fell, I opened my mouth to try to persuade her again.

"Luna, go back to your room!" she snapped.

I shut my mouth, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. I nodded silently and turned around, keeping my head high as I tried to maintain whatever I had left of my composure. As soon as I closed those doors I galloped back to my room. As I again flopped back onto my bed, I began to cry. This time, I couldn't think of anything that could bring my spirits up and make the tears stop.

I began thinking as I cried. What has Tia ever done for me? Other than be a total jerk when I needed her most. What has she ever done for Equestria? She hasn't done anything spectacular in her time as being princess. I've done more than she has! I stopped The Everfree forest from taking over Equestria, apparently saving Equestria counts for nothing now.

My sadness began to fade, replaced by anger. What has Celestia ever done to help Equestria? Nothing! She has not done a single damn thing! I can raise the sun just as she can, I could rule Equestria by myself! I don't need her or her day! There are plants that can grow in the night, there are many growing in the castle greenhouse, enough to feed the whole of Equestria. Day is no longer necessary, my gentle night will reign!

I jump off my bed, I might as well attack now. I mean, I have the courage now and Celestia won't expect it, nothing can go wrong! I set off to her study again, stopping to catch my breath when I reach the doors, don't want to alert her, do we? Nope. Silently, I push open the door and close it without any sound.

I have the best of luck! She's facing the other way, eating cake. See, she isn't fit to be ruler! I slowly creep up behind her, getting ready to attack, I don't aim to kill. I just aim to make her surrender the kingdom to the new, uh...hmm...Lunar Republic! With a smirk on my face, I stop right behind her. The stupid 'princess' has no idea what's about to happen, this is about to get good!

Suddenly, I pounce, tackling her. She slams face first onto the stone floor, hard, she lets out a sharp cry of pain. Standing on her back, I begin jumping on it causing her to cry out several times more before she begins to fight back. She whips her head back, hitting me full in the face and sending me sprawling off her. She turns around, her eyes wide and her nose bleeding heavily. I start crying, fake crying of course and it works like a charm.

"Oh my Sun, Luna!" she cries, kneeling down beside me "are you okay?!"

I jump back up, slamming her backwards onto the stone floor. I place my front hooves on her shoulders, holding her down. She coughs, spitting up some blood which gets on me, ew. I grin down at her while she looks back up at me with pure shock.

"L-Luna? This isn't funny, what's going on with your mane and tail?"

I glance at my mane, it's dark blue and is flowing, I glance at my body to see my coat has changed to pure black and I'm wearing armor. I like this new look, it fits me now. I grin down at her and press down harder on her shoulders.

"Luna! Stop! You're hurting me!"

I laugh "oh, but dear sister, it's supposed to hurt!"

Tears start falling from her eyes, and she screams when I press hard enough on her left shoulder, hearing a hollow snap. I laugh again, well, it's more of a cackle now, an evil cackle laugh.

"What's the matter sister, do you not absolutely love hurting and no one helping you?"

Her tears fall in larger quantities and she begins to sob, how pathetic. I can't believe Equestria actually accepted her as their leader. I will make a far better leader. Now, how shall I make her suffer further? Oh I have a nice idea. I grab her wings with my magic and begin pulling, slowly pulling harder and harder until I hear several more pops and more screams.

Grinning madly, I lean down, my face inches from hers.

"It's time for the sun to set dear sister" I hiss.

Suddenly, I'm across the room with a large headache and a broken wing. I jump up and look to see Celestia with the Elements of Harmony. No, nononononono, no no, nonono, no. She's not actually going to use them on me, she can't, she's too sweet. But as the elements begin spinning and she begins floating, I start to feel unsure and start backing away.

Celestia opens her eyes and I can hear her scream "I'M SORRY" before the rainbow shoots out and oh Moon, it's coming straight for me. I start running, desperately flapping my wing that's not hurt to get away. But I'm not quick enough and am engulfed in the rainbow. It burns, it hurts so much, I feel like I'm getting ripped to shreds. I begin screaming in pain and I can hear Celetia screaming how she's sorry and she had to do this and that kind of crap. I soon fall into unconsciousness from the pain.

Opening my eyes, I see that I'm...on the moon. I look at the expanse of grey, littered with mountains and craters. I open my wings, hey it isn't broken anymore, and try to fly away. But as soon as I take that first flap, they snap shut. I try again and again, but they keep pinning themselves to my sides again. I try to use magic, but it only gives me a headache and nothing happens.

I bet it was Celestia, she did this. She trapped me here on my own moon. I wonder how long I'll be here, it can't be that long, she's not cruel. I sit down and look at th green and blue planet before, spinning slowly, I guess I just have to wait.


End file.
